pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
"Bastion"
|Level required = 27 |grade = |upgrade = N/A |released = 10.0.0 |imagecaption = The "Bastion" in the Armory. }} The "Bastion" is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 10.0.0 update. Appearance It has a carob and dark grey body with a carob and a dark grey stock, carob handle, carob and dark grey ammo clip with a black "X" with a red dot in the center of it, grey and dark grey grip, a grey and partly red muzzle and has an area damage effect. Strategy It has high damage, a normal rate of fire, normal capacity, and good mobility. Tips *Aim near the enemy's feet for ensured damage unless they tend to jump and move a lot in which case you should aim for where they are about to land. *Jump before firing in order to avoid self-damage, or to rocket jump since this weapon has a relatively fast firing rate for an explosive. *Although powerful, it shoots in an arc. Try to aim high above the enemy's head in medium to long ranges to compensate for this. *It can easily tear down armored players. *When rocket jumping with it, don't shoot right underneath your feet, as it can cause unintentional deaths. *This weapon is powerful enough to take down max-armored players in two shots. Paired with its fast fire rate, this weapon is great for players who are above Level 27. Counters *If possible, try outmaneuvering the enemy to avoid getting caught in the blast. *Pick off its users from long ranges, this is a very reliable strategy in this weapon's case as it travels in a short arc rather than straight. *Being high up in the air decreases the chance of you getting hit by the Bastion, but watch out for users that switch to automatic weapons or snipers to counter you. Theme N/A Supported Maps *Mining Camp *Pool Party Weapon Setups Have a weapon with a longer range, or a fast firing weapon as a back-up. Trivia *This weapon has the highest efficiency score in the game at 29, however it does not do as much damage as the Ghost Lantern Up1 and Big Buddy Up1, both of which are also Heavy weapons and can one-shot an Adamant-armored player from full health while this weapon takes two shots to do the same. *This is one of the weapons along with the "Predator", "Sunrise" and the "Avalanche" to have quotation marks in its name. *This weapon is unlocked at level 27 along with the Secret Forces Rifle, Dual Hawks, Storm Hammer and "Sunrise". *A scope was on the weapon, but its functions have been removed for reasons unknown. * In the 10.4.0 update, it was added to the Lucky Chest. It is currently the only weapon that is obtainable in the Lucky Chest and purchasable in the Armory at the same time at level 27, excluding the Future Rifle. * This is the most common weapon to encounter in Block Crash after level 27 due to replacing the Mech Heavy Rifle's availability in the Lucky Chest and also being relatively easy to acquire for free through the chest as a result. It takes out a chunk of blocks in one shot and has the fastest firing rate of Heavy weapons that are able to do so, also contributing to its popularity in the mode. * Along with the Secret Forces Rifle, Dual Hawks, and "Sunrise", this gun can be rented for free for two battles, then can be bought at a discounted price. * As of the 12.5.0 update, it was removed from the Lucky Chest. *Also, another thing is that this weapon was removed for purchase from the Armory in the 12.5.0 update. Players who owned the "Bastion" before this update can still use and upgrade it. **However, it was brought back in the 12.5.3 update. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-33-06.png|The "Bastion" in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-33-09.png|The 2X scope of the "Bastion". However, it has been removed. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Looping Shot Category:Rentable Weapons